As is known, a switching coil may be employed in a wide variety of applications to electrically actuate a mechanical switch movable between two positions. Typically, the switching coil has at least two taps, and current is run through the coil to generate magnetic flux in one direction. The generated magnetic flux moves a magnet associated with the switching coil, and the magnet is connected to the mechanical switch such that the movement of the magnet actuates the mechanical switch. Of course, the magnet may be moved in the opposite directions by running current through the coil to generate magnetic flux in the opposite direction. As is known, to generate such magnetic flux in opposite directions in a two-tap coil, the polarity of the current may be reversed. Similarly, in a three-tap coil, current may be run from a center tap to either one of two end taps or from either end tap to the center tap.
One known use for such a switching coil is in a track switch of a model railroad set. In such a situation, the track switch is for example operated by an electrical switch with a mechanical sliding contact, where the contact is moved to a pre-determined position and then pushed down to complete an electrical circuit that applies current to the switching coil. As should be understood, the electrical circuit need only be completed for a relatively short period of time in order to actuate the switching coil, move the permanent magnet, and thereby operate the track switch. However, it is often the case that an operator of the aforementioned electrical switch will complete the circuit for a relatively long period of time, with the result that the switching coil current generates excessive heat and physically burns out the switching coil.
Accordingly, a need exists for a controller that, upon being actuated, pulses the switching coil for a relatively short period of time that is not so long as to burn out the switching coil.